Power Struggle
by glindalupin
Summary: Danny enjoy slow days for the purpose of embarrassing Mac. Today is only different in the sense of new tactics and a switch in power. MacDanny who belong to CSI NY. Rated for language and boys kissing.


A/N Ok this was a random plot bunny that came to me at midnight, so I had to type it out before I lost it. I stayed up til 2 doing this! Ok, this was an interesting concept to toy with because as much as dominant!Mac is hot, submissiveandpissed!Mac is even hotter. sigh I now wish I could draw better because this would be a veeeery fun fanart. Ok I will shuddup now! Enjoy!

* * *

Danny loved slow days at the office. His serious, mature side reasoned that it meant that crime was attempting to take a day off, letting humanity take residence. His silly nature gave way to the fact he had a whole day to spend with Mac, annoying him by seeing how far he'd let him go with acting like a boyfriend in public.

Today, he wasn't getting so far, Mac ignoring him warily, tapping his fingers in annoyance as he tried to read an old case file, tilting his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, come on, Mac. You've been reading the same line for the past three minutes! You can't ignore me forever…"

Mac looked up to see the blonde stretched catlike on the other chair, one arm dangling over the side, fingers flexing slowly. Danny yawned, stifling it with the other hand, blue eyes drilling into Mac's cutely.

"Try me…" Mac knew it was stupid to say, knowing full well Danny would conceive it as a dare. Mac returned to the file, not really reading yet again, intrigued as to whether Danny would take the bait.

Another yawn. _What the hell is he doing? He's still sitting there! Usually he'd be sitting on the corner of my desk, ready to move even closer. But he hasn't even budged!_

Danny grinned as he saw Mac furrow his brow; his annoyance pleased Danny. The younger man had devised a new plan to get Mac into wishing it wasn't the middle of the day in his glass office: act like he didn't even want him. The new situation would piss him off because Mac liked being the one that determined when, where, and how they would act like they were dating. He smiled coyly, knowing it was already working wonders as Mac bit his lip in frustration, purposefully not looking at his employee.

_How long can he hold out? This is gonna be fun… Ready for cat and mouse, Mac?_ Danny stretched his upper body, an action Mac noticed tensely in the corner of his eye, hoping it meant Danny would start flirting. He was wrong. Danny stood up and popped his neck, looking bored. "I'm gonna go check out that CT from that brain trauma guy a few days back, see if something new comes up." He turned and sauntered off quickly before Mac actually took in what he said.

Mac was reeling over the fact Danny wasn't acting like a lovesick teen. Just then, Stella appeared at his door. "Was that Danny who just left?" Mac nodded silently, not paying full attention. "He's not pouting because you didn't respond to his advances, is he?" Stella smiled at Mac widely, glad to be in the know about Mac's love life.

Mac shook his head, murmuring quietly, "There weren't any advances…"

Stella's eyes widened. "What! You're joking, right?" She leaned against the doorframe, pondering a serious Danny, and if that was even possible.

Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know why it bugs me this much… Talk it out with me, Stella…"

Stella nearly laughed at how serious her boss was, but stopped when she saw the concern emanating from Mac's body: the tensed shoulders, quivering lip, mournful eyes. "Mac, it doesn't mean he's not into you! Maybe he's just trying to please you by acting like an adult for once. What did he say when he left?"

Mac rubbed his eyes again, restating the younger man's words nervously, "He wanted to look at the CT of that brain trauma victim." He put his head in hands, knowing something was off, but he wasn't sure what.

Stella pointed it out to him, perplexed and confused. "But, Mac… that case was closed yesterday… oh…" It was then she remembered the flippant way she saw Danny leave his lover's office, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She smirked, starting to chuckle bemusedly. "You might wanna scratch what I said about Danny acting like an adult…"

Mac growled, "I'm gonna kill that kid…" He stood up, fixed his tie to try to regain composure and walked past Stella, who punched him on the arm playfully.

"Go get him, tiger."

Mac walked briskly down the hallway, ready to redeem his status as alpha male in their relationship. He supposed he had something for power, something that he wouldn't let Danny take from him in a stupid hormonal game. Time for Mac to be the predator again.

Mac found Danny in one of the lesser used labs, ready to berate him for confusing him so and acting childish, when he was attacked. Lips began to assail Mac's, who found their capture prevented any type of protest, not that he wanted to, as Danny's hands snaked their way to Mac's chest.

Danny felt Mac's heart race as he pulled his jacket off. Danny fumbled with the tie as he stopped kissing Mac to lick the stubble Mac was trying to grow, at the suggestion of Danny earlier that week. The rough texture was enough to make Danny melt, but he didn't have time for that now, not with Mac slumped against the wall, panting and digging one hand into Danny's back.

The tie was removed and top buttons were undone, allowing Danny full access to near-vampiric desires. He dragged his tongue down Mac's neck, eliciting a shiver from his boss, whose eyes were closed in rapture. He kissed the nape of the neck softly, breathing heatedly onto Mac's now-damp skin. He brought his lips up to the side of the neck and began to nip at it gently, pulling the skin up ever so slightly.

Mac moaned loudly, not giving a damn anymore if Danny was in control because _Oh... that feels good…_ He tried to return the favor, etching a pattern into Danny's back when he felt Danny reach around to grab his arm. Before he knew it, both his hands were pinned above his head by one of Danny's arms.

Danny's eyes glinted maliciously as Mac's widened in fear and lust. Danny silently returned to his endeavors, laughing internally at the way Mac was freaking out. Mac was like an animal, and like any animal, he didn't like to be caged. But, like any animal, he could be broken.

Danny began to suck fiercely on Mac's neck, biting harshly, but not enough to draw blood. Mac yelped in pain and arousal, closing his eyes yet again, heat rising to his cheeks as he let Danny leave marks, a symbol that he had been overtaken at last.

Just then, the hair at the back of Mac's necked bristled, as if he was being watched. He snapped his eyes open, to see his whole team and Flack, grinning widely at one of the larger windows. Stella winked at him, aggravating him enough to pull himself out of Danny's grasp. Danny turned and saw his friends, starting to laugh. "I swear, I did _not_ plan this. Scout's honor."

"You never were a Boy Scout, Messer," Mac warned with a tone that said _I'm already embarrassed enough so if you push me any further, I might not care that they're watching and screw you until you regret messing with me._ He quickly threw his tie around his neck and put on his jacket, ignoring the way his fingers trembled as he fumbled with the buttons. Mac was back into business sense at the last button, looking up at Danny with a look that could have melted Antarctica. "I will be expecting you in my office after work, Messer. _No_ exceptions."

Mac spun on his heel and shoved open the door where the others were still waiting and watching. He glared at them, daring them to say anything catty. "If any of you, and I mean _any_," glancing at Stella, "speak one word of this, you will wish you hadn't." All of them looked away, trying not to start snickering until he left.

Mac left it at that, his pride damaged, but intact enough to plot a suitable punishment for Danny. The others burst out laughing as soon as they ascertained he was gone. Flack slung his arm around Danny, who had just walked out of the lab, grinning devilishly. "You sure pissed off the Big Dog… but that was some sight to see! I'll bet Mac won't be able to think of nothing else for _hours_."

Stella laughed, "You should have seen his face when he spotted us! I just pray he won't dwell on _that_ for too long…"

Danny just shrugged off their concerns. "I don't care if it means being submissive for another month, or even year. It was nice to be in control for once, letting Mac know what it feels like to not have to worry about pleasing someone else."

Stella smiled and looked in the direction of Mac's office, realizing how serious Danny was about Mac letting go of himself for once. It was something she tried to tell Mac all the time. She squeezed Danny's arm. "Talk to him about it; just tell him what you told us, and maybe he might surprise you."

Aiden giggled, breaking the silence for a parting shot. "Yeah, maybe he'll let you do _that_ again on tape and give us all a copy because _damn,_ that was hot!"

All of them chuckled as they began to continue out their day normally. Danny lingered behind for a second, looking up at Mac's office, catching his boss's eye. Now that everyone was gone, Mac allowed himself a weak smile for his lover before returning to the same case file. Danny smiled back, proud of the day's events.

_Boy, do I _love_ slow days…_

* * *

A/N What did you think? Silly, I know, but good kissy fun!


End file.
